Dead Summer
by Link32988
Summary: An Island... A Killer... A Secret Long Kept... Chapter 2 Now Up!!! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1: The Deadly Past

Dead Summer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mary come on! Hurry," Tim said.  
  
Mary burst through the cabin doorway leaping down the stairs and running after Tim. A flickering light from the post on the docks shone. Mary heard someone screaming from back in the cabin and saw Renee falling down the stairs.  
  
"Mary wait, please," she yelled.  
  
Mary looked at the doorway and saw the hulking silhouette of the man who had killed their friends. Renee got to her feet and jogged, limping, towards Mary. The two ran side by side through the trees and out onto the dock. The wood panels creaked below their barefeet. The dilapidated wood posts didn't look like it would hold.  
  
"Come on, quick! I've got it started," Tim yelled.  
  
At the end of the pier was a small motor boat that they had brought to come to the camp. It was still tied to a wood post. Mary ran faster leaving Renee behind. Suddenly a board snapped from below Mary, and she fell into the water. Renee jumped over the hole and turned back.  
  
Mary's hands shot up from the icy black water. Her face came up screaming. Renee reached for her and Mary grabbed her hand. Renee pulled her torso out of the water but Mary screamed in anguish as a jagged piece of the wood tore through her stomach.  
  
"No, please no," Mary cried.  
  
"Mary," Renee yelled.  
  
Renee pulled one more time but the shard of wood ripped further down, into her pelvis. Her white jump suit was stained with the deep crimson blood. A cry rang out from the other end of the docks and Renee looked past Mary and saw the figure lumbering down the dock.  
  
"Go Renee, go without me," she cried.  
  
"Mary no, I'll break it," Renee answered.  
  
Renee's hand reached towards the piece of wood and she tugged with all her might, snapping the piece of wood and removing it from Mary with every ounce of intensity and might in her body. Mary cried as Renee pulled her up onto the docks.  
  
"Can you walk," Renee asked getting to her feet.  
  
Mary struggled to her feet. The cry came again and Mary screamed. Renee grabbed her, and with her hand around her shoulder walked her down the dock. She could hear the impending footsteps coming up to the hole where Mary had fallen. Renee kept up pace as she heard the wood creaking from below them.  
  
"Hurry! He's coming," Tim yelled.  
  
Mary pushed herself away from Renee and sprawled herself on the ground.  
  
"Mary," Renee cried stopping.  
  
"Leave me, please. I'm dead weight. Run, hurry please run and get help," Mary yelled.  
  
"Mary no," Renee pleaded.  
  
"Leave her," Tim yelled.  
  
"Mary! No," Renee sobbed.  
  
"Renee, you have to survive this. You have to! Please, for me Renee, your best friend," Mary yelled.  
  
Renee looked at her friend, whose black hair was damp around her face. Her eyes that were once so full of hope were filled with fear. She had accepted the reality of the situation and she knew that she would have to leave in order for the rest of them to survive. She sprawled herself out and holding herself up with one bloody arm looked at Renee.  
  
"Please, Renee. Please," she asked.  
  
Renee grabbed Mary's hand and squeezed it and then turned and ran down the dock. Her blonde hair fluttered behind her and her white shirt caught the wind. Her black denim jeans nearly caught on the edge of the dock as she dove into the boat, landing hard against the metal sides.  
  
"You ready," Tim asked.  
  
Renee felt something poking her. She pulled out the flare gun.  
  
"No, not yet Tim," Renee answered.  
  
She got to her feet and held the gun with both of her hands. She took aim just past Mary where the shadow of fate stood over her. Clutching a long knife in one hand it raised it above Mary's head.  
"Die," Renee yelled.  
  
She pulled the trigger, but the recoil was too much. She flew over the edge of the boat and into the black water. The flare spiraled through the air towards them, leaving a trail of smoke and sparks in it's wake. In an instant an explosion of light came from the dock, and Mary's scream came shortly after. Tim paid no attention to it, he reached over the edge of the boat and searched frantically for Renee. She emerged from the depths.  
  
"Is he dead," she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hurry up here," Tim yelled.  
  
Renee grabbed his hands as he pulled her onboard. They looked back down the dock, where a cloud of smoke circled. The lightposts on the boat had went out with the shock from the flare.  
  
"He killed them all," Renee said.  
  
Tim turned towards the boat's engine and pulled the handle. The motor sputtered a few times, and it was then that Renee saw the shadow.  
  
"No! No! You're dead," she screamed.  
  
The shadow emerged from the smoke. Renee watched in horror as she realized that it wasn't just the killer. Something was dangling in front of him. As the smoke cleared, the lights flickered to life and a few quick glimpses of Mary, impaled through the chest on a knife flashed at Renee. Mary's body had been so full of life before, now her black hair covered her face. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth and down onto her jumpsuit. The blade gleamed an eerie metallic cadmium as it slid back out from Mary leaving her sprawled on the deck.  
  
A gurgle came from the corpses mouth.  
  
"Renee.," Mary said.  
  
"No! Mary! No," Renee cried in anquish.  
  
The shrouded murderer slammed his foot into her back and with a sickening wet snap the last bit of life left her body.  
  
"No! Mary! Mary," Renee cried.  
  
The engine came to life and the boat pulled away from the dock. The rope tightened around the post and ripped the edge of the dock off, and the killer fell into the water along with the other shards of wood. Renee watched, and as the wood floated to the surface she saw no sign of Mary or the person who killed her. 


	2. Chapter 2: Someone's Waiting

Dead Summer Chapter 2  
  
Twenty  
  
years  
later  
  
"How did you manage to get a cabin this late in summer Michelle," Jen asked.  
  
"Not a cabin, an island! An entire island for the eight of us," Michelle responded.  
  
The hot summer sun poured down onto the front yard in the quaint suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of the city. The white houses lined the streets, mailboxes running parallel, driveways perpendicular to sidwalks and always on the opposite side of the yard where the neighbor across the street's driveway was. It had been arranged in the 1950's and still wreaked of the symmetry, blandness, and racism of the towns. Not one person other than a caucasian had lived in the town since Michelle had lived there.  
  
That was until Aisha came to town. Aisha had moved next door to Michelle just a year ago and instantly the two had become best friends. The neighborhood was sent a little off by the arrival of Aisha, because many of them like Michelle had never met a person of any other nationality. But Aisha and her family were made welcome and the racist attitudes had slowly begun to fade away from the town.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So how did you get the island," Jen asked angered.  
  
"This guy was selling it when we went into town, so I made her ask him how much. We put together what we had saved for Summer Vacation and bought it off him," Aisha said.  
  
"The island is probably nothing but marsh anyway. I mean, did you even see the place," Marla asked coming from around the car.  
  
"Yeah, he took us up there," Aisha said.  
  
"He could have been a psycho," Jen yelled.  
  
"If you had heard how desperate he sounded you knew he wasn't a psycho," Michelle said.  
  
"Well anyway, the place is beautiful but there were some wiring problems so we sent up an electrician to go up there. He should be still there when we get there, he's leaving the door open. Anyway, the place is like a three story cabin, indoor and inground pool with a marble surround. It's got fireplaces in every bedroom, I mean this place is like the ritziest place ever. except it's on an island in the middle of this really grungy lake. And it's backwoods," Aisha finished.  
  
"So how are we going to get there," Jen asked.  
  
"We're taking two cars. Girls in one and guys in the other, and after we reach the shore of the lake we're going to get into this really hot motor boat Aisha's cousin is letting us borrow and we're crossing," Michelle said.  
  
And with that the girls discussed their plans, and their outfits while they waited for the guys to arrive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Down in the basement not much could be heard. The electrician changed the last fuse and as the stereo upstairs turned on he realized his job was done.  
  
He turned heading up the stairs when he heard something fall behind him.  
  
"I do not get paid enough," he mumbled walking down the stairs.  
  
Another thing fell as he rounded around the stairs and into a separate room. A laundry room he assumed. The wall was stacked with washers and dryers like the servants quarters of a hotel room.  
  
"Damn, these people must be rich otherwise," he mumbled.  
  
A loud crash interrupted him.  
  
He turned abruptly to see a shadow with a large knife clutched in it's fist. The blade gleamed the reflection of a body in the corner of the room. Turning quickly he saw the man who lived there before, with an icepick slammed in between his eyes.  
  
"Oh shit, dude I didn't see anything," he said backing up.  
  
The shadow emerged from the doorway. Someone dressed entirely in black approached. The knife raised high above their head.  
  
It was a shock when the electrician's fist lashed out clutching the screwdriver and slamming it deep into the figure's side. The knife dropped down and clattered to the floor as the man ran back through the doorway leaving the figure searching the ground in agony for the knife.  
  
"I'm getting as far away from here as I ca-," the man yelled.  
  
A hand grabbed him from behind and threw him back into the floor. Above him stood the person shrouded in black clutching the knife. With a mighty thrust it was shoved into his chest. The electrician coughed blood into the air and felt the warm metallic drops rain down onto his face. The knife was ripped back out of his chest. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball staring at the puddle of blood that had formed below him.  
  
"Who the fuck are you.," he yelled.  
  
The figure kicked him in the side and sent him sprawling on his back onto the floor.  
  
"Shit dude.," he cried.  
  
The figure approached him. Raising the knife high it was flung down, but the man rolled over one last time and the knife slammed hard into the cement floor.  
  
"Augh. fuck.," the electrician cried.  
  
The figure grabbed the knife and raised it high above his head. Crouching to the electrician's side the figure plunged the knife down the electricians throat and ripped it through to the other side. His head rolled off leaving a grisly sight of a headless torso. Lifting the body over his shoulders he brought it into the laundry room and threw it in, followed by kicking the head through the doors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aisha wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Michael. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around. Michelle smiled seductively at Paul as he walked over. Jen sat in the car next to the light of her life Greg, while Marla made out with her most recent fling Jacob.  
  
"Where are we going," Paul said smiling at Michelle.  
  
"You'll see," Michelle replied.  
  
"Who's gonna party," Aisha yelled.  
  
Marla pulled away from Jake soon enough for her to join the rest of them in chanting 'we are'. 


End file.
